


Game to Reality

by Dominique_Icefall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Harry Potter, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dobby (Harry Potter) Lives, Elf Culture & Customs, Elf Harry, Freedom, House Elves, Identity Issues, King Harry, Kings & Queens, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Merfolk culture & customs, Merperson Tsuna, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Original Character(s), Prince Harry - Freeform, Revolution, Slavery, Smart Harry Potter, Smart Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsuna's Magical Pets, Video & Computer Games, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Icefall/pseuds/Dominique_Icefall
Summary: "Did that just happen? Please tell me that just happened,""I don't know about your side, but my computer just spit my avatar's staff at me...""Glad it's not just me then,""I don't think it's done yet...""You don't say?"





	1. Bright Light

The screen flashed with the Victory Notice, and Tsuna streachted his arms. 

 

"What'd you get Natsu?" Hades, his online friend, said.

 

"Let me check," Tsuna said scrolling through the notice windows. 

 

"I leveled up. Got a few magic crystals, only one of which I cancuse, I'll put the rest in the Guild Bank for you...I got another bow and...I guess this would be the Level Up reward but..."

 

"Does it say 'Uploading Reprogrammed Database' in fancy script?" 

 

"Yeah, but there's no loading bar or pop up screen asking to approve it..."

 

"It the same here, which while I don't care if a virus wrecked my cousin's computer, your using your own..."

 

"Well this sucks," Tsuna sighed. "Reach level 500 and the game drops a virus or something on you, what's the point of that anyway?"

 

"I've got to go, if our computers still work tomorrow want to check out another game?"

 

"Sure,"

 

Tsuna took off his headset and went to shut down the computer when the screen flashed white. 

 

Tsuna shielded his face as the light got brighter. A weight dropped on his lap. The liht dimmed. Blinking away the spots in his vision Tsuna picked up the bow and quiver of arrows off his lap.

 

He hastily reached across his desk for his headset.

"Did that just happen? Please tell me that just happened,"

 

"I don't know about your side, but my computer just spit my avatar's staff at me..."

 

"Glad it's not just me then," Tsuna examined the bow carefully. It looked real enough...

 

The screen began glowing brighter again, and Tsuna scrambled away from his desk.

 

"I don't think it's done yet..." Hades said.

 

"You don't say?" 

 

Tsuna had to flee his room when the brightness coming from the screen got too much. 

 

"It's like my entire inventory was spit onto the floor," Hades said. "And everything my Avatar was wearing..."

 

Tsuna kept his headset on as he went to the kitchen. Mama was sitting at the dining table with a book, and she smiled at him when he passed.

 

A glass of water, a snack, Hade's screaming in his ear.

 

"Was that really nessecary?"

 

"My Illusionst's Bracers...they just...but this is insane!"

 

"Hades, I need more than that I already know this is insane,"

 

"My Bracers were put in the Guild Bank because I can't use them," Hades said taking a calming breath. "The banks in the game are spiting out our stuff too,"

 

It took Tsuna a second to see why that would be a problem.

 

"My Animal Reserve..."

 

Tsuna shoved his snack back into the fridge and left his glass of water on the table. 

 

"If my babies are brought into the real world their going to die!" 

 

Nana blinked at her frantic son as he crashed his way back to his bedroom. 

 

"Scratch that, my babies are going to kill me!"

 

"Oh Tsu-kun," Nana laughed. "You're so precious,"


	2. Being Non-Human

Harry had never been happier that Dudley's second bedroom was such a mess. He could leave his strangely appearing video game stuff there and deal with it tomorrow. Locking himself back inside his cupboard, Harry groaned. Hopefully, Natsu's pets wouldn't eat him when they showed up in the real world...most of them were man-eating monsters...

Harry woke up burning. He felt sick like he had a fever. Rolling over on his cot, Harry tried to suffer through it. Aunt Petunia wouldn't care, because Dudley was with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Marge as they visited their side of the family. Aunt Petunia had opted to stay behind to watch the 'Freak'., but all she wanted to do was watch her soap operas and hang out with her friends.

Sure enough, when Aunt Petunia came downstairs to check on him she just turned around and left for a friend's house. Through the daze of his headache, he watched her leave. Harry stumbled his way into the kitchen. Got some water and a can of soup.

A shower and change of clothes later, Harry curled up in his cupboard to sleep the rest of the fever off.

He woke up three more times throughout the day. More water trips and another shower.

Waking up after what could've been hours or days, Harry sighed in relief. Finally, he was feeling better. He went back upstairs and into the bathroom to wash his face.

A glance at the mirror made him startle. He was...pretty...

Gone were the sharp sickly angles of his overly thin face. Gone were the awkward glasses he'd completely forgotten to put on as he left his cupboard. Gone was the rough mop of untidy black hair.

Instead, Harry's face had smoothed out and softened. His skin seemed to glow, and his green eyes shinned. His hair, while still a mess, was soft and smooth against his fingers. As he ran his hands through his hair, he brushed against something weird. Hesitantly pulling his hair away from his ears, Harry tried not to panic.

He ran into Dudley's second bedroom and grabbed the headset. Turning on the computer, he was glad it still worked and opened the Communication app.

Contacts

Call Natsu - Yes

Ringing

"I've got ears!" Harry said once Natsu answered. "And I'm pretty!"

"That's ah...nice?"

"Elf ears Natsu, I've got elf ears like my Avatar,"

"Oh! I've got gills when I go underwater," Natsu sighed. "Gave me a heart attack this morning..."

"We can't be the only ones this happened to," Harry sighed, dropping to the floor.  
  
"We are though," Natsu said. "There are movies, shows, and comics about stuff like this but in reality, it should be impossible. I've got gills, Hades, gills! And there's the whole 'digital stuff materializing in the real world' thing,"

"Wonderful," sarcasm dripped from his tone. "How are you not dead if you've got gills?"

"They only show up when I'm underwater so besides a few scales I still look human and can live on land, just like my avatar,"

Harry hummed in understanding as he ran a finger over the pointed tip of his ear. So weird...his skin was so soft...he was really an Elf now. Did this mean he was the Elven King? According to GrimPoint, the game that made Harry an Elf in the first place, there were two Elf kingdoms. Originally the elves were nothing more than slaves, but one day two escaped. One became the Light Elf King and sought to rescue his people through battle and magic as equals. The other became the Dark Elf Queen and she rescued her people by enslaving their former masters. Centuries later and no one knows whose leading the Dark Elves, but the Light Elf Queen has brought an era of peace with her.

Harry didn't have elves to free or lead in battle though...

"How are your creatures?" He asked shaking himself from his thoughts. Maybe now would be a good time to check out his stuff.

"Their all eggs again," Natsu sighed happily. "I'm going to hatch and raise them all over again,"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"Harry found his clothes. He hadn't noticed how many clothes he'd collected for his avatar over the years, having just stuffed what he liked in the bank or his avatar's house.

"There's an abandoned amusement park a few miles from my school," Natsu said. "And my Mama doesn't mind,"

What to do with all the other stuff though...his weapons and jars of animal parts, and potions...would any of it be usable in the real world?

"Have you gone through your stuff yet?" Harry asked trying on a green hooded cloak. It was actually really nice.

"Not really, but Mama put my clothes through the wash,"

"Did it ruin anything?"

"Nope! Just reset the damage points to zero,"

"Good as new then. That's going to be helpful,"

"With all the trouble you get into you'll need all the help you can get,"

"Me? I'm not the one who charged head first into a hunting party to rescue a Griffin,"

"She was just a baby! And you're the one who sank Atlantis,"

"There were excruciating circumstances,"

"I remember, doesn't mean you had to sink the entire city,"

Harry found a Small Bag of Holding. Cautiously reaching inside, and then finding the bottom was an arm's length from the top.

"Wicked,"

"What is?"

"Check out one of your bags of holding," Harry said. "They still work,"

Harry put all his clothes into one Small Bag, he actually had to fold them to make them fit, but he was able to tie it closed.

"That's insane," Natsu said. "This will make storing everything easier though,"

Harry hummed, already sorting through his things.

"What are we going to do with all the monster loot?" Natsu asked. "I highly doubt anyone would believe I actually have a Devil's Fang, much less want to buy it"

"We could trade things with each other still," Harry said picking up his stack of parchment notes. "I'm going to try brewing a potion,"

"If the news reports that you sank Europe, I'm going to laugh at you,"

"It was one time, Natsu,"

"It was Atlantis, Hades,"

Harry rolled his eyes, would Natsu keep bringing it up? Sure he sank Atlantis with a healing potion but it was an accident. A learning experience.

"I found my stash of Elven Candy!" Natsu said. "oh! It's horrible Hades, you should send it all to me. Don't even try it, just send all of it too me and-"

Harry found his box of Elven Candy and grabbed one. The small star-shaped candies gave a boost to a person's magic and healed minor injuries.Popping one in his mouth he hummed. It was better than Harry had ever imagined candy would taste like. It was like hope had been given a taste and that taste was Elven Candy.

"This box is mine," Harry said. "But I think the Queen gave me the recipe after that one quest..."

"Please, please, please!"

Harry smiled. Maybe they weren't quite human anymore, and maybe they had broken some laws of reality, but they were friends. They'd get through this together, and half a world apart, and with a constant supply of Elven Candy.


	3. Not Dame

Tsuna checked himself out in the mirror before he left for school. His hair hid the scales by his ears, his uniform had long sleeves which hid the smattering of scales on his arms, and the scales down his legs were covered by his pants. It was weird, having scales. Covering them up was weird too, because the fabric of his school uniform was uncomfortable against them.

Maybe he could ask Mama to make a uniform out of his animal pelts and materials? The Elemental Cat's shed a lot in their off seasons...

 

Tsuna went to school with a sigh. He really didn't want to go back to being 'Dame-Tsuna' with all the taunts and jeers from his classmates. Where Kyoko-chan would pass him bandages from the first aid kit she carried around for her brother. It wasn't a happy place to be. School. Teacher's don't care about anything except their next paycheck, and the students all have their own lives to worry about, with their own amusements to find. If that just so happened to be knocking 'Dame-Tsuna' down and beating him up then-

 

He ducked. A fist went over his head. A step back. A fist flew in front of him. A hand caught the fist aiming for his stomach. Pulling the arm forward, the other kid stumbled. A second later the other kid was on his knees, his arm twisted behind his back. Tsuna blinked in confusion, releasing his classmate and looking at his own hands in shock.

 

 Tsuna hesitantly made his way to school, still looking at his hands for answers they weren't giving him. 

 

Sure, his avatar had the stats and the training for movements like that, but Tsuna didn't! He was clumsy, and weak, and slow. He couldn't move two steps without tripping over his own feet. Except he hasn't tripped once since he became a Zora tribe Merfolk. That was days ago, and now he managed to avoid getting hurt when he was attacked. 

 

"Hades is right," Tsuna sighed. "This is weird,"

 

During lunch, the kid who attempted to beat Tsuna up before school returned with a few friends. 

 

"Hey Dame-Tsuna, you owe Dabi some money," 

 

Tsuna eyed the three boys warily. He didn't bring money to school, Mama made him a bento everyday for lunch.

 

"I don't have any,"

 

"Too bad," The larger boy smirked. He grabbed Tsuna's shirt and hefted him up. Tsuna squirmed but a yank on his tie choked him into submission.

 

The three boys left the classroom, making a show of being four friends just rough housing down the hallway. 

 

Tsuna winced as his hands were tied behind his back. The three boys pushed his to the ground. Tsuna hit his head against the wall, and was going to have a bruise on his arm.

 

Kicks to his stomach. A fist in his hair. A punch to the face. A knee to his stomach. He was thrown to the floor and stepped on. Tossed between the three boys with a punch or a rough push. All the while they were laughing and jeering and calling him 'Dame-Tsuna' over and over again. 

 

Thug A flexed his fist. Tsuna spun right. The fist missed. Thug C aimed a kick. Tsuna spun left. Thug B went to grab Tsuna's hair. Tsuna ducked backward.

Fist-duck-kick-step-fist-fist-take it-duck-kick-step

 

The three Thugs closed in. Tsuna ducked fists and into kicks but the Thugs had hit each other too. No longer paying Tsuna any attention, the brunette was able to stumble away.

 

He ditched school. If he really was just like his avatar then he had two possible options right now. One was to jump into a large body of water for an underwater swim. The second was to fight someone and cause them damage. There was a third option, healing potions or his stash of Elven Candy, but he didn't want to go home bruised and battered again. Mama was always so worried and sad when he came home like that.

 

He made his way to the river, and hoped this worked. He had gills, he should have other Merfolk related perks right?

 

Swimming was the best thing ever, and anyone who said otherwise was not doing it right. 

 

Tsuna explored the ocean the river eventually lead him too. It was a beautiful place. Magical and wonderous in a way unique to itself. It was full of life, color, a natural beauty Tsuna couldn't quite describe. 

 

Returning home dripping wet with seaweed sticking to his uniform got him several odd looks. Tsuna didn't care, he hadn't been this happy since he befriended Hades online six, almost seven, years ago. And he didn't have a single injury. 


	4. Real Magic

It worked. Harry stared at the familiar purple potion in awe. He'd brewed it dozens of times in game but in the real world? He never thought it was possible, Aunt Petunia had said magic wasn't real so many times it could've engraved itself on reality. 

 

"It passed the three quality tests," Harry said. "Now to test it on myself,"

 

He could almost hear Natsu calling him an idiot for this. 

 

Harry turned on the stove.

 

Aunt Petunia welcomed Uncle Vernon and Dudley home at the door.

 

Harry stuck a finger into the fire.

 

Dudley thudded upstairs.

 

Harry drank the potion. 

 

Aunt Petunia entered the kitchen.

 

The burnt finger healed.

 

Aunt Petunia fainted. Uncle Vernon turned purple.

"Out! Out of my house you Freak!" Uncle Vernon yelled. 

 

Harry ran out the back door. He would never return if he could help it.

 

He had his things all packed and waiting by the back door in case of this very situation. Grabbing his staff and tying his bags around his waist, Harry took off. He ran as far from private drive as he could, then he ate some Elven Candy and kept going.

 

 Harry didn't know how long he had been running before someone noticed. There was an officer casually following him. He dropped against a building, exhausted and suddenly very scared. He couldn't call Natsu without a computer. He wasn't welcome in the Dursley House. Magic worked in the real world, at least potions did. He'd find a way to survive on his own, but he didn't want to be alone.

Someone knelt beside him. Through his tears Harry saw it was the Officer.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Tell me what's wrong and I'll see if I can help," the officer said.

Harry wiped at his tears and shook his head. He didn't want to go to jail, like Aunt Petuina said, or something worse.

"What's your name?" The officer asked. "I'm Officer Thomas,"

"Harry,"

"Nice to meet you Harry," Officer Thomas said. "I'm thirty years old, how about you?"

"I'm ten... eleven in a week,"

Harry relaxed as he talked to Officer Thomas. He tried to not mention is status as an Elf or Magic, and hedged around the topic of his abandoned orphan status. They talked for a while, Officer Thomas even bought Harry lunch. He wasn't sure if he avoided saying something wrong though because after lunch, Harry was brought to a strange building.

 

"Let's get you settled here for a little bit, okay Harry?"

It was very clean inside, the walls decorated with photos or children's art.

"Harry, this is Madam Rosalie, she's going to watch over you while you're here okay?"

Harry looked away from the walls to see an older woman with graying hair and a smile.

"Hello," Harry waved.

"Hello dearie, you can call me Grandma Rose, all the children do,"

Harry watched Officer Thomas leave from Madam Rosalie's side. He followed her to a room with two beds, two desks, and two closets.

 

"This is your room. You don't worry about the Statute of Secrecy now, we accept all folks here,"

Harry sat on the bed but didn't take off his belt of bags. He was so confused.

"Squibs, Werewolves, vampires, everyone is welcome in my children's home,"

"I don't know what those are," Harry said. "But I guess their not human?"

"Squibs are human, wizards and witches are human too they're just magic humans,"

"Magic is real?"

Madam Rosalie turned one of the desk chairs around and sat down with a groan.

"Let me tell you a story lad,"

Madam Rosalie conjured a ball of light in her hand. Harry gashped at the Mage Light. But how-

"Magic is real, everyone has it. Someone have less or more than others but everyone alive has some magic,"

His video game potions and magic items and Natsu's pets would all do just fine in the real world because... because magic was real.


	5. Lifelink

The three bullies weren't talking to each other any more, Tsuna noted a few days after his beating. They'd split and now they were spreading their dislike of Dame-Tsuna to their new friends. Considering most already didn't like him, Tsuna could only see this as things getting worse. 

 

"At least this is the last week before summer break," Tsuna muttered. Then next week was Hades' birthday and trying to convince Mama to let him send a gift package to England. Maybe this year she'd finally say 'yes'.

 

School passed in a blur of lessons and bullies. It was still surprising when he managed to avoid hits or catch them and use it against his attackers. Unlike in GrimPoint, Tsuna didn't want to hurt anyone, so there was one upside to these increased attacks. He was learning to curb his 'Kill first question the body' instincts. Sure, for a species hunted for their pelts or taken captive for their voice, it was a useful instinct to have. Except now, no one knew he was Merfolk. He didn't wear any of the markings of the Zora tribe, and there wasn't any player vs. player quests, or non-player characters after him. 

 

Someone brought a knife to school. Tsuna hadn't seen it coming, and had lifted his hand to block a fist. Now he had a slice down the palm of his hand. Blood. He was bleeding. His vision grew hazy as he stared at the cut. 'Kill-kill-survive' ringing in his head, overpowering his barely trained control. 

 

Tsuna blinked out of his daze, the one who cut him pinned under him with the blade at his throat. There were bruises and cuts on the other boy. A glanced at his hand showed it healed. 

 

"Sorry," Tsuna said jumping off the larger boy. "I'm going go now,"

 

Lifelink worked. His passive ability, the ability to heal himself by causing others damage, still worked.The thought troubled him all the way home. He'd suspected it would, but the confirmation had serious consequences. As a passive ability it was always on, he could stub his toe and by bumping into someone in the street his stubbed toe would heal. It can't be turned off or stopped. 

 

Tsuna called Hades when he got home. The other boy didn't respond, so Tsuna left a message on the other boy's Message Board. Hopefully they'd be able to talk soon. Before Hades finds out his Passive Ability still works. Hades Passive Ability had been earned during a quest long before they met. When Hades was exploring the History of the Elves, and stumbled upon the Dark Queen's Tomb. 

 

"Please be okay Hades," Tsuna said. "And don't touch anyone..."

 

He really didn't want to meet his best friend by having to break the other out of prison.


	6. Magic Letter

"It's difficult for non-pure blooded human magical folk in the Wizarding world," Madam Rosalie said. 

 

Harry sat next to her during breakfast, as he looked at the letter he'd gotten from Hogwarts. He'd learnt a lot in the few days he was here, at Madam Rosalie's Children's Home. He'd learned about 'House' Elves, how an enslaved race of beings were cursed to be dependent on their Masters for their very lives. He'd learned how one Elf had found the bones of the First Cursed Elf and had managed to modify the curse just enough so there was an escape option. Harry learned that he was the first, un-cursed Elf since before the Hogwarts Founders were even born. 

 

The fact he was only an Elf now because he'd chosen to be one in GrimPoint left a guilty feeling in his stomach. He wasn't a real Elf, and he wasn't really human. He was a freak, he didn't belong anywhere. 

 

"How are your studies going lad?" Madam Rosalie asked. "You've been searching for something, I can tell,"

 

"I'm just trying to figure out who I am," Harry said. "I thought I was human, but I'm not. I thought I was another being, but I'm not sure I could call myself one of them. It's complicated,"

 

"Things like this usually are my dear,"

 

"It's just...I can't compare my situation to what they went through and I'm not cursed like they are so am I really one of them? Even as distantly related as we'd be if I was, would they even accept me as one of them?"

 

Harry glanced to the letter again. Hogwarts had the largest population of Elves in the world. Could he really attend school somewhere he'd be enslaved the moment someone found out what he was?

 

 "Grandma! Grandma Rose!" A young girl cried running into the dinning room. "Jon's making Nicole cry again,"

 

Harry took care of the dirty dishes while Madam Rosalie was dragged off to the Little's floor. Harry was the only kid older than six, but younger than fifteen at Madam Rosalie's. The teenagers were often busy, and the Little's were always up to something.

 

It was strange, Harry thought, how the history he'd studied in GrimPoint lined up so well with the history he'd been looking through in the real world. 

 

'In a time long before recorded Human history there lived two Human Kingdoms, one to the East, and another to the West. The Rulers of these Kingdoms heard tales of a race of Beauty and Magic living in the forests of their land. Seeking to have these beings as their own, the Kings sent out their best to capture the Elven Folk. To prevent escape the Elves were cursed to serve the Kings with their lives,'

 

'Long before Ravenclaw, the oldest of the Hogwarts founders, was born, their were two powerful Human Magic Clans. The Heads of these Clans had once found a race of Beauty and Magic living in what is now known as the Forbidden Forest. Seeking to have these beings as their own, the Clan Heads captured the Elven Folk and cursed them to serve the Clans with their lives,'

 

It was so similar, it was almost scary. Both mention an Elf managing to add an escape in the curse, and both mention the Light King and Dark Queen's escape. The real world wasn't as well documented as GrimPoint had been, but what was there matched up almost exactly. The re-enslavement of the Elven Folk was what Harry's Main Quests had been preventing, but in the real world there wasn't anyone fighting to prevent it. When Lady Ravenclaw's daughter was killed by an Elven Hunter, she re-enslaved the Elves making the curse much worse to make up for the escape route she couldn't remove.

 

But this was the real world not a video game, and he wasn't a real elf.

 

Harry grabbed his Hogwarts letter and retreated back to his room. Maybe he should go to the library tomorrow and call Natsu...


	7. Mama's Love

Tsuna wasn't sure why he was doing it, or what he was thinking, but he put on one of his Zora tribe garb. While on land, they usually wore a tunic with trousers. Tsuna also wore an armor vest, a belt with his twin daggers in sheaths, a Small Bag of potions and a Small Bag of poisons. He'd gone back to the ocean after school and found the ingredients used in making a special paste. Using the orange paste he'd made, he carefully painted five lines through his left eye, two on each side of the center line and decreasing in length. It felt weird on his eyelid, but he couldn't remove it until he'd done the rest of the symbol. Three dots, one at the bottom of the lines at his check and one on either side of the outermost lines. 

 

"To Listen mindfully and without Judgement,"

 

"To accept Change as the only true Law of the Universe,"

 

"To walk the path of Happiness,"

 

It was a simple design, but it represented his choice to be a Monk. The three beliefs he held and would live by. He might not have been a Merfolk by brith, but he was one now and he'd made to choice to be a Monk before. He could do so again.

 

Tsuna grabbed his hooded cloak and headed down stairs. Mama frowned, her eyebrows drawn together in concern as he walked up to her. He didn't know why he'd decided to do this. Why he'd put on the tunic and vest with short sleeves, or why he'd worn the head piece that showed his scaled and finned ears. Standing on the other side of the table from Mama, a few of his Merfolk traits on display, Tsuna fidgeted. 

 

"Tsu-kun? Is everything...okay?"

 

"Mama, I can't hide it from you anymore but... I'm not human...there was an incident the other day and I changed..."

 

Mama walked away from the table, hesitantly reaching out to him. Tsuna lifted his arm, and showed her the scales on the underside of the limb. Mama brushed her fingers against them, tears pooling in her confused eyes.

 

"I'm a Merfolk now Mama, with abilities that may seem odd or unnatural and it's - it's just that while I'm different now, I'm still me,"

 

"Tsu-kun, Mama loves you very much, no matter what," Mama said, opening her arms to him.

 

Tsuna nodded as he cried in relief and hugged her tight. He was glad he'd told her that...now to tell her about everything else...


	8. Diagon Alley

Gingotts, the wizarding bank in Diagon Alley, did a blood test to prove Harry was who he said he was. The results were...confusing to say the least.

 

Harry James Potter son of James and Lily Potter.

 

Lorsan Hades Genra son of Aoils Lorsan and Liluth Ratha Genra. 

 

How could he have to sets of parents? How could he be related to the first Elven King and his Queen? They were hundreds of centuries dead.

 

It gave Harry a headache just thinking about it. Gringotts didn't care about if the results made sense to Harry or not, they just filed them and proceeded with their protocols. There was nothing special about the Potter Vaults besides an increase in gold due to so many people adding 'Harry Potter' into their wills before they died. People were so weird sometimes.

 

A Goblin brought Harry a familiar crown, and the panic set in. The last time he saw that Crown it was on Elven Prince Artin's head. The Non-player character from GrimPoint who'd gotten taken hostage while trying to rescue his betrothed. Harry had been sent on a quest to rescue him, and Natsu had decided to tag along. Harry wasn't ready! He didn't even know how he was connected to the Elven Royalty in the real world. Was it only his Avatar? He didn't deserve it, he wouldn't be a very good prince or a very good king. He was a freak, a stupid no-good freak.

 

"I'm not ready for that yet," Harry told the Goblin. "Could I have some Galleons? I'll leave once I have some,"

 

The Goblins shared a look but put the priceless golden artifact down. Harry was given a bag of Galleons and sent on his way. 

 

Harry didn't know what he was supposed to be doing anymore. Related to Royalty? Fine, all Elves have some relation to the Royal family. But the son of the first Royals? That should be impossible! They were so dead their fossils became dust. 

If this was Fate, or something messing with him, what was it they wanted from him? To be a Prince obviously, but the Elves were slaves again. He'd have to either sacrifice himself over the bones of the First Cursed, which probably didn't exist anymore, or get all the Masters to release their Slaves themselves. As if that would happen, if the Dursley's were anything to go by no one would give up free labor unless they felt threatened by that laborer.

"Hogwarts dear?" A middle aged woman asked.

"I'm not sure Madam, I was invited but I don't think they'll accept me,"

"Why ever not?"

Harry sighed as he followed Madam Malkin to the back of her shop.

"I'm not the same person I was when I was signed up for it," Harey said. "A lot has changed for me, and society isn't very nice to people like me,"

"People like you? What's that supposed to mean?" A blond boy asked. "Names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy,"

Harry wasn't sure which name was actually his anymore. He'd been born Harry James, named such by his parents. But that was when he was Human. As an Elf a person has a True name and an Inherited Name. It had been a fun fact in GrimPoint that didn't really affect the Players. In the real world his Inherited Name was Lorsan Genra, which was the same Inherited Name as Prince Artin. Why was this so difficult? When in doubt play it safe.

 

"Genra, Lorsan Genra," Harry said. If anyone were to do any magic using that name they wouldn't get very far. 

 

"Never heard of it," Malfoy said.

 

"Of course not, your people enslaved my people so long ago not even they remember the name of their Royal Family,"

 

Madam Malkin finished taking his measurements and dismissed him with a smile. Harry made it to the door before the blond was also dismissed.

"Wait up Genra, what do you mean enslaved?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the blond. Was he seriously asking that? 

"Do you have a  _House_ Elf?" 

"Of course I do! I'm a Malfoy,"

Harry scoffed. So the Master doesn't even realize he owns a slave? How sicking.

"Where are you going? I'm trying to talk to you,"

"I don't want to talk to you  _Master,"_

Harry walked into Olivanders Wand Shop. The Slave Owner still following him.

"I request assistance Craft Master," Harry said. It had taken him four attempts in GrimPoint to figure out which response would get him his Staff, or get it repaired. If everything else is going to mirror the game, might as well include this too.

"Traditional aren't you, Little Prince," The craft Master said. The old man walked out from behind the shelves of wand boxes.

"And you're already bonded to a foucs, what brings you to my shop?"

"Is my staff an acceptable foucs for Hogwarts? My Guardian wasn't sure, never having attended Hogwarts herself,"

"It should be fine Little Prince," Mr. Olivander said. "If not, you could always come back,"

"Of course, thank you for your time,"

"Why is he calling you a Prince? You have a Staff? And you still haven't told me what you mean by Slaves," Malfoy said, following Harry from the shop.

 

Harry ignored The Wizard Scum as he went to the potions shop. Then to the book shop, Owl Emporium, and Quidditch Supply Shop. Malfoy's demands for answers got louder, and whiner as he went ignored. By the time Harry decided to reply, a crowd had gathered in the Alley. 

 

"He called me a Prince because that is what I am," Harry said, turning to face the ignorant Wizard. "I'm the one supposed to make sure my people are fed, safe, and protected from people like you or Voldemort," 

There was a gashp from several in the crowd but Harry didn't care. He might not feel like he deserved to be the Prince, or had the right to call himself an Elf, but this was the type of person he'd spent the past seven years killing in GrimPoint. He'd fought for the Elves and their freedom then, and by all the Gods and Goddeses, he will do so now.

"I'm their Prince, but you and all the Wizards and Witches in this Deity forsaken Kingdom have enslaved them. Have taken my people so far from their homes, have stripped them of their culture and cursed them into barely a fraction of what they were before,"

 

Harry pulled his staff from his back, removing the cloaking spell he'd had on it. He slammed the base onto the cobblestone street. His magic making his green eyes glow and light up the emerald of his staff. The audience that had gathered in curiousity watched wide eyed at the display.

"You are my enemy, Malfoy, just as every Witch or Wizard who owns an Elf is my enemy. Until you've freed every single Elf from the Curse you have them under, you'll never be more than scum to me,"

 

Harry turned to face the crowd, his eyes roving over them all. 

 

"I am Losan Genra, Prince of the Light Elves. Return my people to me by September first or feel my wrath,"

The crowd parted for him as Harry marched his way to Gringotts. 

He had a crown to accept, and a title to earn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little... I'm not too sure about it. Let me know if it's good, bad, or something...


	9. History Lessons

 

"Hey, Happy birthday Hades," Tsuna said. "Feels like forever since we got to actually talk,"

"I know, so much happened this past week. I found some texts I think you'll need, so I'm typing them up. I'll email them to you by September,"

"What did you find?"

"It's real, all of it. I can't say much right now but it will be in the emails. I've also included a few notes on my own situation that I can't say out loud...but I may have bitten off more than I can handle,"

Tsuna wasn't surprised.

"I'll help any way I can," Tsuna promised.

"I might be running a one-man revolution,"

"Then I'll make it a two-man revolution,"

Hades groaned, something about being on different islands on separate sides of the world. Tsuna rolled his eyes. It was an ocean between them. He could just swim there. And if Hades needed to get to him, he had that one magic skill...

"The library is closing Natsu, I've gotta go back to Madam Rosalie's. I'll email you later,"

"Later Hades,"

Tsuna put down his headset. He was happy Hades was at a safe place now, but he missed talking to his friend every day. This whole a few minutes once a week thing was really annoying.

Tsuna reminded himself it was only temporary. One day he and Hades would be able to visit each other in person. Then they won't have to worry about having computer access or not.

Grabbing a small chest from his closet Tsuna headed downstairs. Mama had asked about the orange design on his face. Not knowing how to explain it, he'd offered to show her what her color and design would've been.

 

"We're a tribal culture," Tsuna said. "I guess I can't say that because I'm the only one..."

"We're a tribe Tsu-Kun?" Mama said.

"Oh! Yeah, there are seven colors of life that the Zora knows of. In a perfect world, Red is Passionate, Yellow is Determined, Blue is Joyful, Green is Spontaneous, Purple is Possessive, Indigo is Playful, and Orange is peaceful,"

"But the world isn't perfect," Mama said.

"Unfortunately. But no matter how twisted their path a person will always seek that which their soul craves most,"

"That's why Orange souls are made Chiefs," Mama smiled. "Their instinctive desire for peace balances the merfolk's survival instincts. That inner balance would give them a very clear head wouldn't it?"

"That's the theory anyway, and in older Chiefs it holds true... I'm not sure I've found my inner balance yet though,"

Survival instincts were hard to control, but he'd keep trying. It's not like his bullies would stop attacking him anytime soon.

"So this test will tell us the Color of my Life?" Mama said, indicating the cards on the table.

"Sorta," Tsuna said. "This is step one, steps two, three, and four will tell us your Life Color,"

Mama nodded. Tsuna took a calming breath before sliding the stack of cards across the table.

"Each card has a different subject on it," Tsuna said. "Pick the ten that make you happiest,"

 

Mama shuffled through the twenty-five cards A frown on her face as she picked ten of them. Tsuna grabbed the discarded cards and put them back in their bag.

"Of those ten cards, which four are most important to you?" 

 

Mama put down six cards. Tsuna put them away.

 

"Which one of those three is held closest to your heart?"

 

Mama put down one card. Holding the last two she was torn. She pictured her life without one, then without the other. She pictured losing one, but keeping the other...it was a hard decision but she made it. Putting one more card down she sighed.

Tsuna put the discarded cards away.

"What is your card?" Tsuna asked.

"My Child," Mama said, turning the card around to show it.

Tsuna nodded and put it away as well.

"That's it for step one," Tsuna said. "The rest is on your own," 

 

Mostly anyway, Tsuna thought. Hopefully, his presence as the 'Elder' didn't influence Mama's choice...step two is really unpleasant when done right.

 

Normally, an Elder would take away the subject on the last card. Since Tsuna was both Subject and Elder he spent the in-between time to prepare for his vanishing act. While Mama was sleeping, cooking, or out of the house Tsuna was cleaning and emptying his room. He put things into boxes and hid them in the attic, or basement. When the room was empty of his personal effects Tsuna left for Kokuyo Land.

 

Making the abandoned amusement park safe for his babies was difficult. He found a large roller coaster, a few small rollercoasters, an office building and a crater of water that with some tender love and care would be perfect. 

He meditated with each egg, one at a time in their specific area. A few he knew would claim the entire park as theirs or wander off to claim a spot for themselves, but this was where he'd hatch them.

 

Three days. It took Mama three days to show up at the Kokuyo Land amusement park. She was upset, tears streaming down her face and a frantic gleam in her eyes. She stumbled a bit when she saw him but ran the rest of the way.

"Tsu-kun, " Mama cried. "I was so worried about you, " 

"I know, " Tsuna said. When the Elder sent Hades on a string of solo quests, Tsuna had panicked. Hades gets so wrapped up in the story, that for solo quests he turns off his headset. The first time it happened when they were traveling together had been during his second step. He hadn't been expecting Hades to suddenly stop talking to him for a day. He'd chased his friend's avatar all around the virtual village.l worried he'd hurt his friend's feelings or something.

 

 "How did you find me?" Tsuna asked as they walked home.

"When I came home from the store, you weren't there. I cried when I found your room empty. I searched Namimori and called the Hibari and the police. I knew you hadn't been kidnapped, but I'm not sure how I knew you'd be at the old amusement park,"

 

Tsuna nodded. Mama wasn't Red, Yellow, Green, Indigo or Purple. Step two is figuring out how a person reacts to losing their most important thing. Crying, contacting others for help, wandering aimlessly as her instincts lead her to where he was. The sad tears were often a trait of Orange, Green, and Blue. Not always but often enough for it to matter. Contacting others for help was not something a Green would think of in duress. Being able to follow her instincts to him was a trait Orange, Blue, and Purple shared. There were other signs traits, but those were the ones that applied to Mama.

 

Step three was determining how Mama acts having gotten him back. He wasn't sure what he expected, but her decision to do nothing about it wasn't surprising. 

 

That just showed she wasn't Orange. Chiefs get rather protective when their tribe is threatened. Mama didn't even talk to him about it.

 

"What is your goal in life?" Tsuna asked.

"I suppose that would be to see you become successful, "

 

Tsuna's Life Color was Orange, his Life Path that of the Monk.

Mama's Life Color was Blue, but what her Life Path was Tsuna had no idea.

 

Of course, it's from a game. There's no way to determine if it's accurate or if it even applies in the real world.

Tsuna sighed. At least Mama was interested, even if it does turn out to be completely useless.

 


	10. Deathtouch

Harry had no idea what he was doing anymore.

It was the last day of August, and he was sitting in Diagon Alley in his nicest battle robes. 

He may have decided to give the wizards and witches a chance because they weren't their ancestors and deserved the opportunity to make their own choices, but this was war. He wasn't going to be unprepared. Several reporters and photographers had visited him this month, interviewing him and taking pictures. One such reporter was Rita Skeeter, and she had to be one of his favorites.

"Have any of your people been returned to you?" Rita asked.

"No," Harry said. "I had hoped your people would be more reasonable than their ancestors but as you see I stand alone, "

"What is the curse on your people? How is it broken?"

"The Life in Servitude blood curse, " Harry said, watching the people walking by with wary eyes. He sat on a stool he'd brought from Madam Rosalie's, holding his staff at his side. He had a potted plant at his feet. 

"This curse binds an entire race of people into servitude for the rest of their lives, and it is inherited by their offspring. Originally there wasn't a way to break it, except with the death of the original caster, "

 

"Except a few modifications made it possible for a  _Master_ to release their Slave by giving them  _clothes, "_ Harry tightened his grip on his staff. "Do you know how despicable it is that your people don't even allow my people to wear clothes?"

"But by giving Elf clothes, it releases them from the binding effects of the curse. All I ask is that my people are released and sent to me so I can heal them, "

"Heal them?" Rita asked, a gleam in her eyes.

"My Mother created a potion that would combat the physical and mental deformities brought on by the curse," Harry said. "As well as make sure they can't be bound to another  _Master, "_

"My people are cursed to respect, admire, or otherwise worship their  _Masters, "_ Harry said. "I will see my people freed by tomorrow or -"

Harry picked up the plant. Holding it in his lap, he removed one of his gloves. Natsu had said their Passive Abilities still worked, and Harry had tested him on plants. The fact the Dursley's refused to touch him was the only reason he hadn't killed anyone on accident yet. 

Rita watched in wide-eyed awe as the plant died and crumbled under his fingers.

"Deathtouch, " Harry said. "An ability unique to me due to some childhood curiosity, "

Harry put his glove back on and smiled. They'd gotten a photo of that, and with the moving pictures that meant people would watch his plant die under his fingers repeatedly. 

"It works on all living organisms, which is why I wear gloves, "

Harry got lunch and continued to sit on his stool. He gave them a chance, a warning, and time.Tomorrow he was going to Hogwarts.

He'd be a student of Hogwarts, and as a student that made him 'Temporary Master' of the Hogwarts Elves. He'd be able to free his people himself, and cure them, and hopefully not get enslaved himself.

 

Harry really didn't know what he was doing anymore.

 


	11. Many Babies

Tsuna meditated with the eggs of his babies every chance he could. He'd told Mama the fourth step of finding your life color was to meditate until you saw and were able to draw it out. Tsuna's Avatar had done it, in GrimPoint it had been a series of mini-games he'd had to play. In the real world, he'd decided to try drawing out his life color by bonding with his babies. 

 

Remembering the skills he'd gotten in GrimPoint for the spiritual ability, Tsuna was really looking forward to having it again. It's not as flashy as Hades' magic skills, but being able to make his eyes glow orange or emit a sense of peace would be nice. 

 

The egg in Tsuna's lap wiggled. 

 

Tsuna kept his breathing steady as the egg cracked. A small talon. Cracks, and a beak. 

 

The head of an eagle chick peered up at him. Tsuna lifted the tiny one with careful confidence, making sure to hold the tiny lion cub paws with his other hand. 

 

"Hello, Aya, " Tsuna said. "Welcome home, "

 

Aya flicked him with her tail. Tsuna laughed.

 

His baby Gryphon was adorable. Tsuna opened his baby food bag and grabbed a can of mushy fish.

"Are you hungry Aya?"

 

Aya figured out how to walk within a few hours, much to Tsuna's delight. She followed Tsuna around the amusement park, her eyes curiously looking around.

 

"This is Lotti, " Tsuna told Aya, as he carefully touched the seaweed green egg. "She's a water baby, that's why she's in the pond. I've got some cow meat for her when she hatches. She has such an appetite, my sweet sea princess, "

 

Aya nodded along as he rambled praises about Lotti, who still rested in her egg.

 

"And over here is Ruby," Tsuna said, leading Aya away from the nests of eggs by the pond.

 

Ruby's egg sat in a cauldron over a fire pit. Aya kept her distance. Tsuna bounded over to the cauldron and cooed at the egg.

 

"Your such a pretty darling aren't you?" Tuna hummed.

 

Tsuna eventually lead Aya back to her nesting area. He showed her where all the others were, and she had to nudge him with her head to keep him walking.

 

"Here's some mushy fish for you," Tsuna said emptying the can into the pond. "And if you feel ready to fly before I come back tomorrow the ocean isn't that far from here, "

 

Aya nestled into her nest, by pulling her wings to her sides. 

 

"And if you need me before then, or one of the others hatch tonight, you know how to find me, " 

 

Aya watched Tsuna with amusement. 

 

"I love you Aya, sleep well okay, " Tsuna kissed the feathers on her head.

Aya affectionately nipped at his hair. Tsuna went home with a smile. Activating the protection barriers as he left, Tsuna wondered when he should introduce Mama to his family...


	12. Cure Dobby

Harry wasn't sure this plan of his was very sound. He made eye contact with Hedwig, the snowy owl challenging him to change his mind. He'd already written the letters and sent an email to Natsu about an easier form of communication, at least now that he'd be months out of contact otherwise. Hogwarts didn't have a media center or internet after all.

"Mighty Heroine," Harry said. "Your Quest, should you choose to accept it, is to deliver this package of letters to the Merman I know called Natsu of the Zora Tribe,"

Hedwig puffed up with pride and confidence. She struck out a talon for the package. Harry handed it over with utmost care.

"May the winds guide you safely home,"

Hedwig took off with a dramatic swoop over the awed human crowd.

Harry leaned against the pillar of platform ten as Hedwig flew away. He had one Hogwarts uniform in his school trunk with the required lesson books and supplies. He refused to actually wear the uniform though unless the school willing released all their Elves before he did.

Harry wore his dark trousers, a dark long-sleeved tunic, an armored vest, Enchanted arm bracers, his long hooded cloak, and his crown. He had worn his crown all August when he'd been giving the Wizards and Witches a chance to redeem themselves. Every day, it was a reminder of his goal. It was a reminder of his responsibilities.

It was terrifying.

  
It was almost ten when a girl in a Hogwarts uniform walked up to the brick pillar of Platform Nine, her parents standing warily to the side.

Harry watched in awed disbelief as she ran headfirst into the bricks. Who thought that was a good way to get kids to school? Sure it was the perfect metaphor for education but we don't actually want our Professors to bash our heads with a brick.

Tapping his trunk with his staff Harry marched up to the other pillar.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this," Harry said. "Natsu would bust a rib laughing at me,"

He marched through the brick wall.

Platform Nine and three quarters was fascinating. Harry made his way through the crowds of families and reuniting friends towards the red Hogwarts Express.

He picked a compartment and stuck his trunk on the shelf. What was he going to do for the next eight hours?

The girl he'd watched earlier walked by his compartment in a huff. Harry eyed her curiously when she passed a second time from the opposite direction. Opening his door, Harry waited for her to head his way again.

She did a few minutes later.

"Excuse me miss," Harry said. "Are you alright?"

She looked at him, tears fighting to fall with only her determination holding them back. She had really bushy hair, like a lions mane.

"Are you one of those pure-blood bigots?" She asked instead.

Harry scoffed.

"No, I am not," Harry said. "in other circumstances that could've been insulting,"

"I'm Hermione Granger, Muggleborn first year," She held out her hand stiffly.

Harry gently took her hand and flipped it, bowing over her fingertips.

"Lorsan Genra, Elven Prince, first year," Harry said, softly kissing her nails.   
"Pleasure to meet you,"

Hermione squeaked and looked a bit dazed. Harry lead her into his compartment and helped her sit down. Maybe that was a bit too much... but it was fun to be proper, and she was smiling so it was fine. Right?

"I've read about you," Hermione said as she regained her senses. "You're trying to free the Elves, your people, right? I'd like to help,"

"I don't have much for ideas right now," Harry warned her. "So far, all I've got is getting sorted, becoming recognized as a Student by the wards that hold the building together, then passing out clothes and the cure to my brothers and sisters like candy during Halloween in the States,"

 

"Then I will do the same, well..." She bit her lip.

"Give every Elf you come across some clothes and bring them to me, I'll cure them then take them to a safe place,"

"I will,"

A blond boy knocked on the door. Harry recognized the boy from Diagon and refused to stand up. Hermione opened the door, and let Malfoy in.

"Dobby," The blond said.

An elf popped in. Harry felt sick. Knowing the curse was horrible and seeing it were two completely different things.

Malfoy took off his uniform tie and held it out to Dobby.

Dobby took the tie and broke down in tears.

Harry was on the ground with the potion vial of cure, holding the distraught elf close.

"It's alright," Harry whispered. "This will help, I promise,"

Dobby shakily took the potion.

Harry held Dobby as he fell asleep. It would take a long time for the curse to wear off, but he knew it would. It had been needed in both the real world and GrimPoint, and it worked for both.

Hermione let Draco sit next to her. The two talking in hushed tones while Harry took care of Dobby.

"What exactly happened? When Draco gave Dobby the tie?" Hermione asked.

  
"It released Dobby from the curse, but only partially. If another were to chose to they could've bound Dobby to them and it would've been like the curse had never been lifted at all," Harry said.

"He was emotional, as all the others will be too, because the curse they've been born with makes them crave servitude and it gets worse each generation,"

"The potion I gave him is the cure, the only antidote known to work on this curse simply because it counters all blood curses,"

Hermione and Draco nodded in understanding. Harry's heart broke as Dobby began coughing up black sludge.

"Curse residue," Harry said. "After so many centuries there's going to be a lot of build up. If you wish to leave you can,"

The next seven hours were not going to be pleasant ones.

"I said I was going to help you, that also means supporting you," Hermione said. "I'll stay here,"

"I will stay as well," Draco said. "I have a lot to learn and a long path to redemption,"

Harry smiled. Maybe not all Wizards were bad after all.


	13. Safe House

"You ran away from magic school?" Tsuna asked. "Isn't it the first day?"

 

"I had too! I couldn't just keep them there, my Elves need a safe place to heal and that is not Hogwarts Castle. So when I had both Tilly and Dobby with me, I ran,"

 

"How did you even get back to Madam Rosalie's?" Tsuna adjusted his blanket around him is he was nestled in his desk chair. Waking up in the middle of the night to Hades repeatedly calling him was not how Tsuna wanted to wake up.

 

"I made it to Hogsmeade and asked a villager the quickest way to the Leakey Cauldron..." Hades said. "They summoned this wicked and horrible mimicry of a bus that was able to bring me right to Madam Rosalie's doorstep, "

 

"So you've got two Elves healing, and several more still to rescue. What are you going to do now?"

 

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

 

"Not much, Mama's going to make a cake and try calling my Father again. He won't answer, or it'll be a voice recording reading poetry, either way, Mama's going to be upset and held up in her room all week, " 

 

"Would you mind if...well I was thinking of visiting this year, " Hades hesitated. "Japan's magical society if very accepting, and it's far enough away from England that Tilly and Dobby, and any others I rescue will be safe from England's Elf Laws and slave culture, "

 

"Sure, there's an old house by the beach that's been vacant since Mama was our age. I'll fix it up and we'll have a safe house there, "

 

"I've got to go, oh! And watch for a Snowy Owl, her name is Hedwig, "

 

"Later Hades," Tsuna yawned. He had a lot to do tomorrow, but for now, he just wanted to go back to sleep.

 

Mama had decided to help Tsuna clean the abandoned beach house. Aside from the fact, this was probably illegal somehow, Tsuna was looking forward to this project. He'd be able to meet Hades in person, and not give away his address online. He could just bring Hades home with him one day! And then Mama can't say Hades is a stranger, so he could send stuff to him in the mail. 

 

There was also the whole Elf recuperation and rescue house and the revolution they weren't sure what to actually do...

 

They'd figure it out. 

 

"If he's refusing to eat at that school of his, isn't he going to starve?" Mama asked while cleaning the kitchen.

 

"I hope not," Tsuna said sweeping the floor. "But if he makes trips to Madam Rosalie's for each meal then he could just eat there, "

 

"Would they even let him return?"

 

"I don't know, " Tsuna admitted. "He says they will, something about a war hero being involved, and they can't risk it getting out that they expelled him, "

 

"Poor boy, "

 

They cleaned the house and bought furniture. Each room had six beds, and there were five rooms. Hopefully, that would be enough.

 

"When you talk to Hades again, ask him what we can do to help the Elves recovery, " Mama said. "I'll look after them, "

 

Tsuna nodded. She had been studying to be a nurse before she married his Father. Plus Tsuna had school, and the Elves will need around the clock supervision and aid.

 

"I'll ask him, Mama, " Tsuna said. "We have a few months until Christmas though, "

 

"I'll use that time to keep this place clean and prepare it for them, "

 

Tsuna was so happy his Mama was so caring. He really was the luckiest kid in the world.


	14. Shadow Protest

Returning to Hogwarts after being expelled might not have been a very bright idea, but after the mess that was his sorting, he didn't really have any other choice. Harry J. Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, was the Prince of the Light Elves, determined to free his people no matter the cost. All of the Wizarding World knew it now. His sorting had been headline news in the Daily Prophet. 

 

"This is a simple bracelet, designed to create a bond similar to that of the House Elves with the Hogwarts Wards," Headmaster Dumbledore said as he leads Harry through the halls of the old castle. "You can't remove it, can't defy any order I give, and will always know when I call for you,"

 

Harry eyed the runic band around his wrist with doubt. Poking at it showed it was loose, and with a careless shake of his arm it fell off his arm. He looked at the old headmaster with disbelief. 

 

"Now, that's what it's supposed to do. Do try to keep it on," Dumbledore sighed. "If you could at least try to fake enslavement for a few months, my boy, there's only so much I can do to protect you,"

 

"I understand Sir," Harry said, picking up the fake slave band from the floor. "Doesn't mean I like it though,"

 

"I don't like this either my boy," 

 

Dumbledore showed Harry to the kitchens. Harry nearly broke down into tears at the hundred kitchen-dedicated elves working there. 

 

"I have an ICW meeting in a few hours," Dumbledore said. "But I'm sure you know what to do here yes?"

 

"I know very well sir," Harry said.

 

Because he was expelled from Hogwarts he was no longer seen as a student, therefore he wasn't a master of the elves enslaved to Hogwarts ground. With a determined nod, Harry sat down against the wall and began to talk. Most of the elves tried to ignore him and keep working. He kept talking anyway. He told them the same thing he told Tilly the day of the sorting. He'd convince them as he convinced her, and he'd rescue them all. 

 

"A long time ago there was a young Elf named Lola. She had been born apart of the third generation of Curse Elves. Growing up with her grandfather's stories about life before the curse, she sought a way to break it. But the curse grew stronger with each generation, and Lola struggled against the curse. Her desires were a betrayal to her Masters, and as such were punished harshly by the Curse. She walked into walls, slammed her fingers into doorways, and beat herself with hand hard surface she came across. She eventually came across a ritual while cleaning her young Mistress' room. The ritual would allow someone to modify a Bloodcurse. So, Lola gathered the materials and, after finding a loophole in her Master's orders, made her way to the forest where The First Cursed was buried. She dug up the bones, mixed together the herbs, added a few drops of blood, a and burned a single bone. Faced with the lines of magic webbing that coated her blood Lola realized she didn't know how to fix the curse. But she knew she had to do something, so she grabbed a handful of the curse line and desperately tore them away. Lola was never seen again, but when a Master threw a cloth at their Elf the part of the curse binding them to their master was removed. Years later and the curse was replied by the Human Witch called Ravenclaw, this time stronger than before. This time, the curse shortened the lifespans of the Elves. It got worse much faster until an Elf without a Master bond would go insane."

 

Sometime during his story, Hermione and Draco had found him in the kitchen. Both brought their school bags filled with clothes.

 

"I can't believe the School Board expelled you," Hermione said as she offered a sock to an elf. "What if I get expelled for this? What will my Mum say? My family has had a perfect eduction record since formal education first became mandatory-"

"You could switch schools before they get the chance to expel you," Draco interrupted as he offered an elf a washcloth. 

"That's a good idea...where would I go through?"

"When I finish freeing all the elves in Europe, and make the Cure potion available in America, I'll be heading to Japan," Harry said, 

"Then I'll go to Japan as well," Hermione decided. "I've always wanted to learn a fourth language,"

 

Harry helped the panicking elves take the Cure, sitting them against the wall so they wouldn't choke on the curse residue being expelled from their system.

 

"I've managed to recruit all the Muggleborn first years, and all the Muggle-borns in Gryffindor," Hermione said. "Their offering to help you any way they can...is there any way for them to help?"

"Third years and above have permission to leave school grounds right?" Harry asked. "One of the reasons I was expelled was because I left as I did, but if students who were allowed to leave the school took the Elves in recovery to Madam Rosalie's then that would make things easier,"

"Of course," Hermione nodded.

"Then...we need a way to get the Elves enslaved to Wizarding families freed," Harry continued.

"I can help there," Draco said. "It'll take a while, but I can do it," 

 

Harry nodded, and when his friends had to leave for Lunch he watched them go with a smile. It wasn't much right now, but he felt like they were making progress. The fake slave band glowed. Harry rolled his eyes, following the bands tugging towards Mr. Dumbledore. Hopefully, Mr. Dumbledore was making progress to, otherwise, this year was going to suck.


	15. Runo the Kraken

Tsuna knelt by the pool of water, Aya sitting at his side. Their eyes were focused on the egg wiggling around under the surface of the water.  There were several eggs in the water, but none had hatched yet. 

 

Ten small, thick tentacles shoved the eggshell away, a small pointed head poking out from the water.

 

"Welcome, Runo," Tsuna said as the baby Kraken looked around. "You remember Aya right?" Tsuna grazed his fingers along the surface of the water. Runo's tentacles latched onto Tsuna's fingers. Tsuna laughed, cheerfully playing with the baby Kraken.

 

"You're so adorable," Tsuna sighed. "This pond's isn't going to have enough room for all of you sea babies..."

 

He'd have to find a larger body of water for his sea babies. The ocean is too far away right now, he couldn't fly like his sky babies and Aya wasn't able to carry him yet. There was the beach but people visited that area too often. Well...

 

"Change is the only true Law of the Universe," Tsuna said. "Maybe its time for the beach to become off limits?"

 

Runo chewed on Tsuna's fingertips. The eleven-year-old laughed as he felt the soft gums of the newborn Kraken.

 

"You'll be teething soon won't you Runo?"

 

Aya bummed her head against Tsuna's other hand. Carefully running his finger through her fur, Tsuna smiled. He loved his babies. He couldn't wait for them all to hatch, then he'd introduce them to Mama. 

 

"Grandma's going to love you," Tsuna told his firstborns. "Yes, she will,"


	16. Useless Prince

Dumbledore, with the help of the MCUSA, managed to make the ICW recognize the Elves as their own Nation. In between organizing the curing and relocating of the Elves at Hogwarts, his unofficial lessons on Magic with the Professors, and pretending to be enslaved to Hogwarts, Mr. Dumbledore was teaching Harry politics. It was interesting at least.

 

Fudge was the Minister of Magic in Britain. He was the Voice of the People in the Ministry. The House of Lords was where the real power laid. Divided into three sections the House of Lords influenced and controlled the entire community of Magical Britain. 

 

Then there was the Queen of China, the Shogun of Japan, the President of the USA, and more than Harry had could remember. As Prince of the Elves, Harry would be meeting these international representatives at the next ICW meeting. Which is why Mr. Dumbledore was going over what would be expected of him at this meeting, what each community could offer him in an alliance, when to raise an argument and when to hold his tongue. Harry learned how to show himself as confident even when he was shaking in his boots. It was a lot of work, and Harry wasn't sure he'd be able to remember it all. At least he was allowed to take notes.

 

Harry walked into the odd classroom on the seventh floor Hermione had found with a headache. 

 

"Alright," Draco said. "Explain that again... but slower please,"

 

"Muggles have several types of travel. Cars are like the carriages the older students ride to Hogwarts, then there are busses like the Knight bus, except they follow a series of laws and regulations for road safety-" Hermione explained.

 

Harry glanced between his two friends. There have been several conversations like this over the past few weeks. Draco struggled to understand the Muggle world, the things Hermione spoke of not fitting with the beliefs his family had raised him with. At the same time, Draco explained the Magical world to Hermione, carefully shattering her views on authority and the sacredness of the written word. At least in regards to the British magical community. 

 

Harry left the two of them to their tense, and awkward conversation. They'd be there for hours, or until Draco understood whatever topic they were covering today. Harry really wanted a nap before he met with the Assortment of Elven Allies, which...could probably use a better name but Hermione's suggestion had been the 'Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare' which was kinda...worse. It was accurate, but Harry wasn't comfortable building his Kingdom with the aid of 'Spew' no matter what Hermione said. 

 

There were only three Slytherins as part of the Elvish Revolution.  Draco, who was on a team with Ron Weasley from Gryffindor, Susan Bones from Hufflepuff, and Terry Boot from Ravenclaw. Then there was Mr. Snape, who was technically a Slytherin student but he was the Head of Slytherin House so he still counted. Mr. Snape gave detentions to various Agents so they'd have an excuse to be absent or unaccounted for during specific times. Then there was Daphne Greengrass, who was on a team with Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff, Su Li from Ravenclaw, and Hermione. 

 

Daphne and Draco were trying to find other Slytherins with less than popular opinions to join, but...it was a slow process. Hermione had rallied the entirety of Gryffindor House, minus their Head of House, to the Elvish Cause. Most of Ravenclaw had joined and all of Hufflepuff had just started showing up to the meetings one day. To say it was unexpected was an understatement, but as long as they helped Harry didn't really care. 

 

"First and Second years are to focus on freeing the Elves," Harry said. "Your teams' designated Healer will be in charge of distributing the cure to the Elves. I request the Healers stay behind to receive instructions and some training. Third years and up are in charge of taking the Freed Elves to Madam Rosalie's Children's home, from there Madam Rose will look after them. Teams in their Fifth year or above who wish to take on other missions must send their Team Leader to me for their mission briefing,"

 

For the first 'official' meeting of the Revolution, it went pretty well if Harry did say so himself.  He didn't have anything to say to them beyond making sure they all knew his expectations for their Operations. If they had any questions, they'd be able to ask them later. 

 

Mr. Snape led the lesson on various offensive and defensive spells. Teams practiced fighting together against other Teams. Certain solo agents practiced fighting against a group and one-on-one. The younger students tried to use the spells they learned in class in their spars.

Four hours later and it was almost curfew. Mr. Snape handed a few detention excuse slips to a handful of students heading for Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Fred and George Weasley lead the Gryffindors through a secret passage to Gryffindor Tower. Mr. Snape walked Draco and Daphne to Slytherin himself. 

Harry had so many people willing to help him free his people now. Yet, no matter how many times he saw another group of Elves cured, he felt he still wasn't doing enough. What else was he supposed to be doing? How else can he help his people? 

 

"Why do I still feel so useless?" Harry asked, dropping into bed exhausted. He pulled off his crown and set it carefully onto his bedside table. Rolling over, he sighed. Why can't he ever do anything? It felt like he was running into a brick wall, except this time there was no hidden passage. His thoughts swirled around until he finally fell asleep. 


	17. Ruby the Dragon

Tsuna cheerfully redirected Ruby's snout as she huffed a flame at him. His third-born was such a temperamental princess. 

 

"That's just how it has to be right now Ruby," Tsuna said. "I've got school almost every day right now but I'll be back once school is over! It's only a few hours a day, you'll be fine."

 

She huffed another baby puff of fire. He laughed, palm on the side of her snout, he redirected her aim. 

 

"Now now, Princess. That's no way to treat your Daddy, is it? I've got you a nice large deer for you."

 

With Ruby settled down to eat, Tsuna went to check up on his other two babies. Aya, the oldest, was watching Ruby with a judgmental gaze. Runo was floating near the eggs of the other water babies, eagerly waiting for them to hatch. 

 

"Of my water babies, only Runo has hatched," Tsuna said, kneeling by the makeshift pond. "We're still waiting on Lottie, Ollie, Lady, and Pax."

 

Of course, there are the babies who have more than one elemental affinity, but they're homes are based on their main affinities.  So many babies, Tsuna sighed. He's glad he's got a notebook detailing each of them, their elements, and his theories on crossbreeding. 

 

"Do you think Ruby would make a nice mate come next full moon?" Tsuna asked Runo. The Kraken peered over the edge of the pond to see the dragon stretching her wings.

 

"She's a real beauty isn't she?"

 

He smiles as Runo ducks under the water. Maybe some pairings just aren't meant to be. 

 

"Well, there's always another air baby I could pair you with," Tsuna muses. "Or one of the other water babies..."

 

So many possibilities, he's got plenty of time to see how these things play out. 


End file.
